Your a Goddess and I'm Kira A Light Yagami love st
by grimmjowlover431
Summary: This is about a girl who knows light ever since they were babies. The confess their love for each other but when both of them found the Death note it feels like they are slowly falling apart


You're a Goddess and I'm Kirda together we would make this world a better place A Light Yagami love story

Name: Samantha Blair

Age: 16

Personality: Stubborn, lazy, short tempered, can be a little weird

Looks: She has long dark black hair that goes down her back, she has dark brown eyes, and an hour glass shape body

Backround: Sam and light has been friends ever since they were born. They have been extremely close. Light has always called her Sammy all the time as her nickname. She is second place of her high school and light always beats her.

Story starts

Sam's POV

"BYE MOM!" I yelled as I walked out the door. As usual light was always waiting for me outside. We started walking to school together. It was silent on the way there in till light broke it. "Hey Sammy I was wondering if you would like to come by my house after school?" he asked looking at me. "Sure that sounds great," I replied while smiling at him. When we got in class we sat down in our seats. I was looking out the window as my teacher kept on reading. "Miss. Blair would you mind reading it in English?" my teacher asked. I sighed and stood up. I read the lines perfectly. "Thank you," he said after I was finished. I went back to looking out the window, but I saw light staring at me from the corner of my eyes. He looked away as he noticed that I was looking at him. A small blush formed on my face. Yes I have a crush on light. Ever since the first day I ment him. It's not like he would like me back though. The day went by quickly. Light and I were walking together. It was also a silent walk back. "Whats been on your mind Sammy?" he asked. "Huh oh nothing," I replied as we enter his house. "SAMANTHA!" Sayu screamed while giving me a tight hug. "Sayu I can't breathe," I said out of breath. She let go of me. "Sorry," she said. I just smiled at her. "Oh hello Samantha its nice to see you again its been a long time," light's mom said. "You too," I replied still smiling. "Mom Sammy and I are going to my room," light said while grabbing my hand. I blushed as he pulled me upstairs. When we got to his room he closed the door shut. "Hey light im calling my mom real quick," I said while dialing her number. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey mom its me Samantha im going to be at Lights house for the night is that ok?" I asked. "Yeah honey that's fine I'll see you tomorrow," she replied then hung up the phone. I sat on light's bed and layed down. I saw light sitting down next to me, he also layed down on his bed. We both looked at each other then looked away. "Hey Sammy we have been friends for a long time right?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Yeah," I replied still looking at him. "Well I was wondering if you want to go out with me?" he asked. I looked at him shocked and started blushing. "Of course I will light I've kind of always liked you ever since we ment," I answered as I put my head on his chest. His hand stroked my hair over and over again. "Same hear Sammy I just didn't really know how you felt about me," he said after a moment of silence. We remained like that for a while. Then we watched T.V. and it said a guy name Taskido Ashiro has murdered 5 women and that he's somewhere out hear. "This world is full of evil," I murmured under my breath.

The next day

The next morning I went home. I took a shower and got dressed for school. "By mom," I said as I left the house. I saw light waiting for me outside. He smiled and kissed me on top of my forehead. "So I was wondering if you want to go to the park and have a picnic after school?" he asked while holding my hand. "Sure," I replied as I layed my head on his shoulder. I lifted my head when a girl came up to light when we got to the school. "Hey light umm next week im having a pool party and I was wondering if you would want to go?" she asked smiling at her. He looked at me then her. "Sure I'll go," he replied smiling. "Great oh and Samantha your invited too," she said while handing me the invitation. "No thanks I kind of already have plans you too just have fun I'll see you in class light," I said while running off.

Light's POV

'I wonder whats gotten into her and where is she she's not even in class?" I thought while looking out the window.

Sam's POV

I was out in the back. I saw a note book written in Japanese saying Death Note. "The human whose name is written in this shall die," I read to my self. I left the school and went home. I opened my door and saw mom watching TV downstairs. "Hey mom I don't feel good im going to my room," I said making my way upstairs. I turned on my TV and saw the news. "Breaking news what Ok a man name Takudo awygawa have 3 hostages inside 1 mom and her 2 children," he said looking panicked. I wrote his name down and waited 40 seconds. "What a joke-""What Ok THE MAN HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD INSIDE I REPEAT DEAD INSIDE!" he said as the police ran in the building. My eyes went wide. I started to write names of all the criminals. "Samantha lights hear," my mom called. I put my pen down and hid my note book under my bed. I made my way downstairs. I saw light look at me with a worried look. "My honey what have you been doing you have been in your room for 5 days?" she asked as I walked by light. "Yeah mom I was resting cause I didn't feel well," I said fake coughing. "Alright," she said as we walked out the door. When we were out of her sight light pushed me against the wall. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED SICK I'VE BEEN ABOUT YOU?" he asked while shaking me. "Im sorry light I didn't mean to worry you," I replied with my head down. He sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. "Im sorry it's my fault if only that girl hadn't asked me to go to that party I would-""Light you should go you deserve to have fun," I said interrupting him. "Why do you want me to go so bad?" he asked while looking at me. "Because light i want you to be happy and have fun," I replied while walking away.I went home and ran upstairs. I pulled out the Death Note. I smiled evilly as I looked at how many names I've written. "Having fun?" someone asked. I screamed and fell out of my chair. My eyes went wide. I saw a monster in the corner. "You noticed that that note book you got there is no ordinary note book." He paused. "See that originally belonged to me," he explained. I smiled. "You're a shimigami as in the god of death right?" I asked while getting up. "Correct I am Ryuk," he replied smiling. "Well Ryuuk what are you gonna do to me?" I asked looking at him. "I'm not going to do anything that note book is yours now but if you don't want it then simply give it to someone else but I'll have no choice to erase your memories of it," he explained. "Now why would I do that?" I asked my self. "Ryuk I have been waiting for you," I said smiling. He smiled back. "You humans are so interesting," he said after a moment of eyes went wide. "You can see a persons full name and their life span?" I asked. "Yes just like I can see yours right now of course im not going to tell you though," he replied as his eyes glowed red. "Whats the price?" I asked grinning at him. "The price is half of your life span," he replied. "Deal," I said. Just then we both closed our eyes at the same time. The next thing you know my eyes started to only see red. It worked.


End file.
